Forces United
by MilesTPrower14
Summary: Sonic, Mario & Megaman are absent in their respective worlds, and the rest of their friends are sucked into our world where a mysterious creature seems to be destroying everything. Can they make it? and what happened with the main heroes?
1. What happened in the Multiverse

**NOTE: This has alternate endings to Sonic Forces & Megaman 7 and as for Mario… I was thinking on making after Mario Odyssey but his timeline is not the best so I'll leave it aside**

 **Also remember that English is not my first language so any mistakes please correct them, thanks. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story**

In the planet Mobius the hero of this one, Sonic the Hedgehog, had gone for already a while, better said… he died after his last battle, sure they've defeated Eggman Forces but the final battle really got bad injuries which even that his friends tried to help him, it was too late.

A few months had happened after that and Eggman had also disappeared, so the Resistance stayed to rebuild everything, there wasn't too much danger to talk about either. Amy one day came to Tails' workshop that right now was not doing much right now

"Hello Amy… what's up?" he said

"I just wanted to check everything… How are you doing?" she replied

"I'm fine it's just… It's not the same without him" he said while getting a bit depressed

"Don't worry Tails, I also miss him, but I'm pretty sure we can do it. How long did he leave anyways?"

"Just for 2 months, but it already feels like a year, but not only that, it also feels different"

"Anyways… Where is Knuckles?"

"He should be guarding the Master Emerald"

"Thanks goodbye Tails"

When she leaved Tails noticed in one of his computers an irregularity below the ground and in the surface

Amy got to the Master Emerald altar where she found Knuckles sleeping, and they also talked a bit

"Is the resistance doing fine without me?" Said knuckles while griming

"Yeah, don't be cocky anywa…"

She stopped because on the horizon something like an explosion was coming or like some smoke was coming

"Um… Knuckles what is that?" said Amy while point to the massive cloud of smoke that was still coming towards them

"I think we should run" said Knuckles

"Yeah I think that too"

On the Willy's castle Megaman had just defeated Willy once again but it wasn't going to be like the previous times

"I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago!" said Megaman targeting Willy with his buster

"W-Wait Megaman! Robots cannot harm humans!" said Willy pretty nervous

"I'm more than just a robot, now... Die Willy!"

However in this moment the castle started to rumble and the debris started to fall and some of them fell on Willy, which at that moment Megaman started to doubt on what he was doing, but there wasn't time to doubt 'cause again some of the debris fell in Megaman and both of them were trapped under the debris until eventually the Willy's castle… exploded

Back in the Doctor Light's lab the doc knew what just happened and he couldn't believe it, then Roll came to the room and asked his dad

"What happened doc? Is Megaman alright?" she asked

Thomas did not answer

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"The Willy's castle exploded… He couldn't escape… neither of them" said Thomas

"What do you mean with that?"

"He… he's gone"

"What? No way! He can't be!"

Dr. Light nodded his head with a depressed look

Roll leaved the room also depressed and headed outside the lab still couldn't believe if it was true; however she then saw outside, a cloud of smoke coming towards them, like if it was a big explosion

"Doc? Doc! You gotta see this!"

In the Mushroom Kingdom things were a "bit" better because unlike the previous worlds, the main hero -Mario- did not die, but instead leaved to a who-knows place. What happened? Simple, Princess Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again but this time Mario failed, because a failure made Bowser's castle to start a fire, which only Bowser & Mario escaped. So Mario runaway because he felt responsible for Peach's death and right now no one knows where he is

Now Princess Daisy was ruling the Mushroom Kingdom and right now Bowser was again invading it along with his minions but no one knew what he was up to

The battle was setting up in the front of the Peach's castle and some Yoshi's Toad's and Luigi were battling while other Toads were guarding Daisy in case that Bowser was trying to kidnap her

But in the middle of the battle Luigi noticed something

"Wait, look Yoshi! There's something weird in the horizon" he said while Yoshi looked at something that looked like a big cloud of smoke coming to them

"What should we do now? Should we warn everyone?" asked Luigi to Yoshi who already started to run

"Toad I think you should go to the castle to warn the princess Daisy about that" said Luigi to Toad pointing at the cloud that was getting really close

"Alright!" said Toad a bit scared

However it didn't take much time to everyone to notice the cloud that was getting closer every second making some Koopas hide in their shells proving that everyone –even Bowser- was scared and the cloud… was coming fast

 **And this chapter ended. This cloud… what is it? I would also be pretty scared. Thanks for reading and Goodbye**


	2. Welcome to Earth

**Second chapter of the story. A mysterious cloud of smoke is getting closer to different worlds at the same time, let's see what happens**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story**

…

In the Master Emerald altar, the cloud had already reached Amy and Knuckles which made them first get blind and then passed out. The cloud then also reached Tails' workshop

It also reached the Dr. Light's lab which Roll, Thomas and Proto Man were

And the cloud also reached the Mushroom Kingdom, interrupting the battle and just like in Mobius, everyone passed out

But what was that cloud? And where did it come from?

…

Planet Earth 7:50pm in the downtown of Tokyo, Japan

Everything was normal during the night until suddenly a really dark cloud formed in the sky –which first the people didn't pay much attention- and then reached the ground like a tornado –which now the people got really scared- and then the same way it came, the same way it leaved, out of nowhere, but what appeared in the ground were none other than Knuckles and Amy still lying on the floor, but then awaked

"Um… Knuckles, where are we?" asked Amy trying to get up

"Not in Mobius for sure" said Knuckles looking around looking only humans

"Oh my god! Are you Amy and Knuckles from the Sonic franchise?!" said one a man really shocked while grabbing his phone trying to take a picture

"Yes we are" said Amy confused "How do you know us?"

"How do I know you? You're insanely famous!" replied the man while some other people were doing the same

However the cops near there saw the cloud and also came to the scene and they were also shocked

"Wait is you Amy & Knuckles?" asked one of the cops

"Yes, we are, are you going to arrest us?" said Knuckles

The cops were whispering each other discussing while Amy and Knuckles were confused and the people were taking pictures

"Yes, we need to arrest you… at least for a few moments" said the one the cops

"Oh, I don't think so…" said Knuckles while making a guard position

"It's okay Knuckles, they said for a few moments, I don't think is anything bad" replied Amy

They both entered the car, and when they just entered another "tornado" appeared not in the same spot but it didn't appear too far from there so the people again ran like crazy expecting someone else, and it did 'cause now Yoshi and Luigi appeared on the ground and it repeated the process again getting arrested

On a helicopter, a Japanese reporter was narrating everything

"Right now we got some unbelievable news. Characters from different franchises of the popular culture such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario Bros and… what?! Megaman?! Oh my god! That's my favorite franchise! Can we go down? No? Ok. Anyways whatever, the cops are right now taking them to understand what just happened"

…

Later on a Police Department, they were being interrogated of what just happened, they were being interrogated sorted by franchise and Amy and Knuckles went first

"…Then a cloud came to us and we suddenly appeared here" was explaining Knuckles

"So you just randomly came here?" asked the cop

"Yep"

"Excuse me" said Amy "But why does everybody seems to know us pretty well despite that we have never been here? Yeah we've visited places like Station Square but not something like this"

"Well you'll see" began to explain the cop "You have now arrived a world… we could say 'dimension' now, where you guys are supposed to be fiction characters I mean you're supposed to not exist, but somehow… you are. But yeah here we know you pretty well you have fans and all of that"

"Heh, even outside of our world I'm famous" said knuckles

The cop laughed

"You wouldn't want to know what you are here. Anyways where is Sonic?"

They both looked at each other with a serious tone

"He's dead, thank you" said Knuckles

"What? Wow guys, how did he… oh never mind sorry. I wanted to say that, we cannot keep you free roaming around the city, you're going to catch so much the attention so, I think we should keep you here, don't take this as a capture is just that… we need to, we promise that we won't treat you bad"

After a bit of discussing between them, they decided yes

The cops did the same process with Luigi and Yoshi but the things were just a bit different

"If we arrived here and everyone was at the same spot on the Mushroom Kingdom, which means that Bowser must be somewhere!" stated Luigi "I don't think we can stay here"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that we can find him anywhere at any time, just like we found you… And by the way Yoshi, we can find you a good backyard"

Yoshi smiled

They tried to do the same which Roll and Proto Man ('cause Dr. Light wasn't found yet) however even that Roll accepted to stay with good treatment Proto Man was not with the same idea

"C'mon Proto Man, we need you here, we're not taking you as a criminal, is just that you're going to catch the attention of the people, take this as a protection"

"Protection? I don't need anyone to protect, I can protect myself" he answered

"C'mon Proto Man, nothing bad will happen here" said Roll

"There's zero reason to be here, I don't need to be here" said Proto Man leaving the room

"I'm sorry he's…" started to say Roll but got interrupted by the cop

"Yes, I know how he can be" the cop said smiling

Right after that Roll, Luigi, Yoshi, Amy and Knuckles were headed into normal sized room where they could spend some time together, and sleep well, it wasn't technically a cell

But right at that moment, another cop came with two newcomers,

"Um… Hello everyone, I found Tails and the Princess Daisy, I decided to bring them here" he said while Tails and Daisy entered

"Tails!" Amy shouted while she hugged him "Are you okay? How did you got here?"

"I'm fine, I still don't know what this place is, and I'm pretty sure I arrived here the same way you did"

"That's for sure, we can find more answers tomorrow" affirmed Amy

"Princess Daisy!" said Luigi also hugging her "Are you okay? Have you seen Toad?"

"No I haven't, but where are we and who are this people?" asked Daisy

"I think we can get answers tomorrow"

And eventually tomorrow they were going to really know each other but no one knew on which way

…

 **And this chapter ended, on the next one there will be some interaction, what was that cloud, and a few new characters to come. Thanks for reading and Goodbye**


	3. Fighting a Cloud

**Third chapter of the story. Who or what was that mysterious cloud that brought everyone to the earth? Let's find out**

 **I don't own any of the characters in this story**

…

Everyone was sleeping on the room they all were, everyone except for Roll and Tails who just couldn't sleep and the reason why was really simple because all of the things that have happened

"You can't sleep?" asked Roll to Tails

"No" he answered "Have we met?"

"I don't think so, why can't you sleep?"

"It's nothing, is just that… a lot of things have happened these past months, at least in my world. You know, when your closest friend… dies, and you then get suddenly sucked into a unknown world and something might be happen at yours, I don't think it can be easy to sleep"

"I… do know how you're feeling, that's exactly why I can't sleep too" she said with a depressed tone and then added "What are you?"

"Huh?" he said confused

"I mean what animal are you? Are you an animal right?"

"I'm a fox… You can call me Tails"

"Nice to meet you Tails, I'm Roll"

They hang out the rest of the night (which it wasn't much because it was like 5:15am) until one soldier came to the room awakening everyone with a new notice

"Alright everyone, listen up. You are well known for saving the world, so… would you like to do it?" the soldier asked with a smile

They all looked each other kinda confused but then Knuckles added

"Yes, what do we do?"

"Come with me"

He took all of them (except Yoshi who by the way was outside) to the lobby where it was a TV showing the news of Rio de Janeiro destroyed like if it was covered by some black dirt, everything was covered by this black mug and no one was to be seen

"There are reports that a black cloud was coming to the beach and then it covered the entire city destroying everything and it will probably be heading to the west of Brazil. Right now the rescue teams are coming to the rests of the city, but there are no signs that there are people" was narrating the reporter

"A black cloud coming towards the beach, it sounds what all of you described what happened to you in your worlds"

"It does but… what do you expect us to do?" asked Luigi "We don't even know what is that cloud"

"Why don't you investigate it?"

"Yeah and what if get sucked in again and get lost on another world?" said Amy

"Amy's right" said Tails "We don't know who is that cloud, we don't even know if is a who"

"Well I don't think that four worlds get attacked by something really similar, maybe an entity or something… I don't even know what I'm saying" said the soldier

There was a small pause of silence until Tails speak

"To be honest guys, he may be right" he began to say "It's no coincidence, also I would really like to know what or who is that, however I can't deny that I'm afraid if we go to that cloud, but we can give it a try"

Another little pause was made and then Daisy speak

"If you guys are going or not, I'm staying, I don't think I can fight anyways"

"Yeah me too, I wasn't made to fight" added Roll

"That's right, I know that" said the soldier still waiting for an answer "But what about you guys?"

"I don't know" started to say Knuckles "But yes I'm going, what about you mustachio? You fight or stay?" this was said to Luigi who felt offended a bit

"I can also fight! Whatever you are. We can take Yoshi with us too"

"Alright" said the soldier "Then we have no time to lose"

…

Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Luigi and Yoshi were brought to an aircraft with destination Brasilia in Brazil because after a little discussion they decided that the cloud could be heading to important cities or just moving towards the east, during the trip a soldier was giving a few instructions

"First of all remember we don't know if this is something or someone, but it could be someone, anyways just remember that you're a team, do not split, but in case you need to split, you better have this" he said while giving to each one of them a communicator

"One question" said Amy "Are we saving the world or working for the government?"

The soldier stood there thinking

"Both… and None. But that doesn't matter; we should be arriving by now"

Eventually they arrived to Brasilia where they landed somewhere with no humans (this was because the government tried to evacuate everyone) however when they all were there, the aircraft leaved and nothing happened

They all were there, waiting for something to happen but nothing happened… at least for around like ten minutes

"So… are you sure you and your… whatever, can fight right?" said Knuckles to Luigi

"Yes, or course I can… and he's a dinosaur, his name is Yoshi and you can call me Luigi, by the way. I can show you what I can do when the fight starts"

"Hah, we'll see, but anyways is the fight even coming?"

"I don't think so" said Amy "What we should actually be doing right now is figure out how to return to our worlds not fighting some random cloud"

At that moment who was away from all of them just by a few meters, noticed something black in the distance

"Guys… I think that's what we're looking"

"What?" said Amy and all of them looked where Tails was pointing

And whatever it was they all quickly knew that it was what they were waiting which got them a bit afraid

"So a black cloud is coming towards us again… what are we supposed to do?" said Knuckles

"To be honest, I don't know" Tails replied

The cloud was still coming but then when it was just a few meters of the heroes it stopped, just there for another seconds leaving everyone confused

"Can you analyze it Tails?" asked Amy

"I would, if I had my Miles Electric of course…" he replied

Then the cloud became a something similar to a tornado, like a 'tail' at the bottom with no legs, and something that it could be called the 'body' above the tail, and finally Bright yellow eyes but with no pupils (also no head, the eyes, were like in the 'body')

"I suppose you're going to fight me" the cloud said with a really intimidating voice, leaving the heroes shocked, scared, and without words.

But they all thought the same thing:

 _At least we know that is someone and something_

"Are you fighting me or not?" repeated the beast

Tails was going to answer 'Yes' but quickly Amy asked

"Were you the one who brought us to this world?"

"I didn't, I have no control where are you going to land, but yes, I consumed your worlds… Are you going to fight me or not? If you are, then I am ready to fight, if you won't, then I'll continue"

Right there the cloud (or now creature) received an energy shot from a building that didn't do that much except for annoy the creature. The shot came from Proto Man

"I see…" said the creature "You want to fight…"

"What?!" said Tails "No, no, no, no, he's not with us!"

But the creature already grew two arms that even that it was a cloud, it got some really sharp fingers, and with one slap send everyone really far (except Yoshi who hided since it transformed into a 'tornado')

"…Then we can fight" said the creature that according to the heroes it got bigger

Tails then talked through the mic that the soldier gave to them

"Alright guys everyone this was a bad idea, we know that is a who instead of a what, but we don't have a plan, he's going to kill us"

"Let's try spreading and evading him while we think on something. Who was the one who shooted anyways?!" added Knuckles

What happened with Proto Man was that he was trying to fight the creature on the roofs of buildings, but it wasn't a good idea because when the creature notice him it started to launch himself into the buildings Proto Man was standing on, and even that it was made of pure cloud it destroyed buildings like a demolition ball, however Proto Man was trying to jump to the closest building

"Yoshi! Where are you?!" asked Luigi trying to not get close to the buildings the creature was smashing. And… he then saw a white and green egg rolling off the action "Yoshi! Come back!"

 _Do you really expect me to fight?!_ Thought Yoshi

…

On the Police Department Roll and Daisy were watching the action –or what they could- thanks to a helicopter that was flying close where the battle was being held, obviously the helicopter was trying far as it could but also trying to catch most as it could

What the heroes didn't know was that the Japanese government made some cameras into the microphone so they could also record was happening analyze it and trying to give some help if they could, along with a new surprise…

"Tails, if we have this communicator, shouldn't there be also a base?" said Amy

"There is one" said through the mic a voice that none of them recognize but it sounded like an old man "And we're analyzing it, we'll give you some advice. Keep moving around, you're doing it great"

"Hey mustachio, are you showing me what can you do right?" said Knuckles to Luigi through the mic

"Yeah I can, but this creature moves a lot" said Luigi through the mic while he pulled a fire mushroom

As for Proto Man, the creature already punched him far away insanely hard

"Now for the rest…" he said but immediately noticed the chopper "I see I have company now" but instead of punching the chopper, it threw a fire laser out of his eyes exploding the helicopter

…

The battle wasn't really hard… for the creature, destroying every building it could making it harder for the heroes to hide

"C'mon heroes you don't need to hide… I'm Omnipresent, you cannot hide"

But while he was talking Amy came from behind trying to hit him with her hammer, she jumped but when she was about to hit him, she went through him, like any other cloud and obviously landed on the front of the creature

"Cute" the creature said and then smashed Amy into the ground

Luigi then tried also hiding inside a building to shot him with the fire balls on the side of the creature, but again the beast seem to not even notice the fire but then added without looking at Luigi

"Fire? Cool I also love fire" And he then threw another fire laser at not Luigi but at the building supports he was in, making it fall. Luigi tried to run to the exit but the debris blocked the door

Tails and Knuckles were still hiding but now in the same building while Yoshi… well he was trying to get away most as he could, but Tails and Knuckles were also being there on like the 4th floor of a building

"Tails we cannot hide in here, he is…" said Knuckles but then looked that the creature was going to launch himself into the building they were

But just when the creature was going to hit it, Tails & Knuckles felt a green blur that covered them and then appeared on the street and not on the building

"What? What the…" said Tails but then he saw who the green light was "Shadow?! You're also here?!"

"Yes I am" said Shadow who then jumped to the creature to punch him

"Should we tell him that he can't touch it?" said Knuckles to Tails

"I think we should"

But there was no time 'cause one of the hands of the creature grabbed them both and 'clapped' his hands leaving them unconscious

Shadow was still struggling with the creature but doing a better job that everyone else, trying to block the arms of the creature and trying to hit him with the Chaos Spear, but this went through him. Shadow blocked one of his fists however the creature was pushing him into the ground stronger and stronger making it even harder to Shadow to hold on the fist

"I like you… You were the only one that actually made this 'battle' fun, However I need to proceed, and you… well, you're as weak as the rest" with this said, he threw the fire laser to Shadow

"I have one missing" he stated and then grabbed Yoshi in the egg, who was still rolling

"This must be a joke… a dinosaur in an egg is going to defeat me" and then threw Yoshi really far

"This was extremely easy, at least you made me have something to do besides consuming worlds. Speaking of that I now may continue with this city but all of you were really fun… I suppose that we're going to have a second round, yeah I'm going to let you live… for now"

And with that the creature turned again into the black cloud and began to consume the city like it did before sparing the lives of the heroes

…

 **And this chapter ended, pretty convenient that he spared their lives for now. Anyways, the heroes now need to repair themselves; they have to do it quick before the creature consumes the whole earth. Thanks for Reading, I'll try to give information on the next chapter and Goodbye**


	4. Someone's out There

**Fourth chapter of the story. The heroes have been defeated so they now will make a plan, but they have to do it quick, however no one expected the return of someone**

…

Tails and Knuckles were the first ones to awake after the battle; they both awoke dizzy and confused of what just happened, however the city was in total destruction, and covered by some black dirt like if the buildings were old and obviously no one was to be seen but everything was black

"Knuckles, we gotta find the rest" said Tails trying to incorporate

"Yeah but where, we were all around this city and that thing was destroying everything, where can they be?"

"We gotta find them"

And so they spread trying to find the rest, however it they only had luck with Amy who was still lying on the ground but they did not knew if she was dead or unconscious and with Yoshi that thanks to his egg it was only injured

"The only thing you did well… defending really?" said Tails who was the one who found him "If you can't fight then you shouldn't have come here"

Yoshi lowed his head ashamed

"Look, it's okay, Knuckles and Amy are trying to find your… em… Luigi yeah, him. But hey it's okay… it's okay to be afraid" he said this also depressed remembering what happened during the war against Eggman

"C'mon let's go, let's go to find… Luigi"

After this a Japanese aircraft came to the city, trying to rescue them and to see if there were some people to rescue. Happily they found Luigi seriously injured but they also brought some medics and treated Amy & Luigi. The aircraft also brought Roll, Daisy, Toad (who was found in Peru) and the one who was talking with them through the mic, Dr. Thomas Light, so everyone was there

"You were the one talking with us from that base right?" asked Knuckles to Light

"Yes, I was the one" he said

Knuckles sighed "You were supposed to give us help, help! And we only heard you once during the whole fight, we barely stand! We could've died!"

"You think we weren't? It was hard to analyze that thing, we need to repeat scenes from the battle and make an in-depth analysis"

"You do realize how we are right now?" said Tails "We need the help of someone… kind of powerful"

"And you did, we got two newcomers out of nowhere"

"Yes" said Shadow from behind with only a minor injuries carrying Proto Man (who was still unconscious) "And I suppose he is coming with you"

"Actually, he's not" said Knuckles "We don't even know where did he come from, he was suddenly in one of the buildings… Wait Shadow how are you here?"

"And I suppose I was the only one capable of at least touching him… I was teleported here, in the jungle to be precise" added Shadow "If we're going to analyze that, we're going to need a base"

"Something like a lab?" said Light

"What about a bunker?" added Tails

"I think on something like a castle" added Daisy who came out of the aircraft

"We can have a mix of the three if you want" said Shadow

"If we're going to build it, then we need to do it as quick as we can" added Light

"Guys, is everyone alright?!" said Roll coming out of the aircraft "I brought some berries, if anyone wants them or course… Proto Man?!"

Roll quickly went to Proto Man leaving the plate of fruits in the ground

"What happened… Hi" said Proto Man awakening

"Do you still think you can do it on your own?"

"Alright everyone we need to find a base, to make plans quick" said Light "And to eat peacefully" this said to Yoshi who was already eating the food

…

Everyone returned to Japan and it was really hard to make a fusion between a castle, a laboratory or a bunker, so they went with a whole new concept for this, which it was going to have the three of this. Obviously this was not going to be built like in 3 minutes and they needed to act quickly so they were going to analyze the battle on the main area of the Police Department

"Alright so first we have the powers of this creature" began to say Dr. Light "We know that he is a cloud, has lasers, is really strong, extremely strong and that is omnipresent anything else?"

"You cannot hit it" added Amy

"Yeah that…"

"Are you guys dumb or what" said Shadow "Don't you realize that your cameras were destroyed in the battle, how are you going to 'analyze' the battle?"

"He's right" said Luigi

"I can analyze it in a faster way, and right now we're losing time"

"Are you going to leave us?" asked Tails

"I need to do it, I still do better that staying here" and just with that he teleported with Chaos Control,

"Wait a minute… did he have a Chaos Emerald?" said Knuckles

"What's a chaos emerald?" asked Roll

"It's like a rock from our world of a color really powerful, one can have enough power to fire up a laser and if you gather all seven emeralds whoever uses them it can give you incredibly amount power"

"Whoever?" asked Luigi

"You can also use it… not only machines" stated Amy

"And who has used it?" asked Roll

In this moment they all took a depressed tone specially Tails who with that line leaved the room

"Did I said something bad"

"Kind of" Amy replied

"I think… I'm going to talk with him" commented Roll

An awkward silence was made after Tails and Roll leaved the room

"No really who uses those emeralds" said Luigi while the rest just look him

…

Roll found Tails who went into the room they all sleep

"Tails are you okay? Did I say something bad?"

Tails did not answered anything

"I asked who used those rocks… Is it someone you know right?"

Tails made a short pause and then speak

"Yes… He was… my friend, even closer than a friend"

"I know that you don't want to talk about this but… Who was he?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue hero of Mobius, after a fight against our arch nemesis Dr. Eggman he was heavily injured and we… we couldn't save him"

"Wow… I-I'm sorry"

"No it's okay. Is just that I was thinking that maybe the battle could have been better with him"

"Look, I don't know him but… are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… Maybe you were just afraid and you only miss him so much that you think that only he can resolve this, but c'mon, you know you can do this, sure maybe not alone, but that's why we're here"

Again there was a little pause with Tails and then said

"You said that you also felt something similar right?"

"Yes my… Brother… died minutes after the cloud came to us, however it's not the same as you, and I wasn't made to fight"

"I guess you're right" said Tails and then smiled "But that's why we're here… C'mon we should return with the others. Are you sure I haven't seen you before?"

"Heh, No"

At this moment Knuckles came quick screaming

"Tails! Roll! You gotta see this!"

Both went to the main area to see in the TV shocking news, which were several videos in the U.S.A who claimed to have caught 'blue blurs' around the city, some of those blurs were a straight line in the ground and another one that came and leaved like a blast from the sky which according to Tails the first blur was Sonic and according to Roll the second one was Megaman

"Tails, I know how you feel but… there's no way he's alive, we all saw him" said Amy

"And there was any way for us to be teleported into a world where we are fiction characters?" said Tails and there was a small silence "I don't know if is him or not but… but I need to go to… U.S.A"

"C'mon Tails, he's not our priority right now" added Knuckles "We need to focuse on this creature right now, maybe he'll appear out of nowhere like he always does"

"I'm sorry but… I need to leave, I'm sure he's out there" and just with that he leaved

"Wow… Great, anyone else wants to leave us"

"Me" said Proto Man "Excuse me but does your blue hero is able to fly?"

"Well… No" explained Amy

"Then we know who that blue beam may be, and if it's him… I'm going to find him" and then he teleported out of the room

"Alright this is pure mess!" shouted Knuckles "Is anyone ready to leave? 'Cause we have already lost three!"

"Five now" commented Daisy who was on a back seat "The two green guys left in search for his hero"

"I guess we'll have to wait for those 'heroes' then" said Light

"Sure we'll do" added Amy

…

Proto Man and Tails sneaked in to aircraft with direction to U.S.A that by their surprise Luigi and Yoshi were also there, so according to their plan, it was that they were going to separate and found their 'heroes' trying to evade interested people. If they didn't for 24 hours they were going to return to Japan

They all skydived from the aircraft in NYC and Tails glided grabbing Proto Man while he was grabbing Luigi & Yoshi and they descended in… Times Square making the 'evade people' part of the plan really hard but in that moment Luigi and Yoshi went somewhere, Proto Man somewhere else and Tails also split so they were three groups

Luigi and Yoshi entered a pizza place trying to hide from the fans outside, luckily no much people were there

"I think we're pretty famous here" said Luigi to Yoshi

Yoshi nodded in response but then stopped smelling the pizza

"C'mon Yoshi we don't have time for this"

"Are you Luigi and Yoshi for the Mario series?" asked the man on the cashier "This must be the best day of my life"

Luigi sighed

"Hey turtle! Do you want to some of this?" called someone from behind them giving a slice of pizza to Yoshi

They both looked back and Yoshi ran for the pizza while Luigi asked

"And who are you?"

"Huh? Don't you know? Finally someone who doesn't… I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, but just call me Sonic"

"Sonic? I've heard about you, and actually, thanks for the pizza, but we're here for something else"

…

 **And this chapter ended. Did Sonic die or not? Where are the other heroes? What happened with Shadow and the creature? Thanks for reading and Goodbye! This is probably the longest chapter I've writed so far**


	5. Back from the Grave

**Fifth chapter of the story. Tails, Proto Man, Luigi and Yoshi are trying to find their heroes in NYC, can they find them? 2 out of three are supposed dead**

…

Proto Man went into a mall center, so the thing got a bit harder to hide obviously he tried teleporting somewhere around there but in one of the stores –which by the way it was a toy store- he saw something peculiar which it was many people that seem to be interviewing someone, but the amount of people in there was what it attracted him

When he entered he tried to sneak in around the crowd to see if it was another 'outstanding' fictional character, and it technically it was, not the one he was thinking, but it was someone. Obviously he was also spotted and quickly called the attention of everyone

"We got another one here! This is awesome!" said one of the people in the crowd

 _This must be a joke_ thought Proto Man

"Why are you here Proto Man?" said another people

"Who was the one you just were talking to?"

"Don't you know him? You got to, this could be an epic moment!"

And so Proto Man make his way between the crowd to see that 'star'

"So… I see you're very famous, who are you?" asked Proto Man

"Finally someone who doesn't knows me Heh; I'm Mario, and probably the famous 'fictional' character"

"You look pretty similar to someone else… like really similar, actually he's with us, he's name is Luigi"

Mario at this point got serious

"Luigi? Can you describe him?"

"He's almost like you but… green and a bit taller than you"

And at this point Mario got really serious

"I think we should discuss this… somewhere else"

"Yeah I think that too" said Proto Man while carrying Mario and teleporting out of all the people who was left confused

They appeared on an alley where they decided to talk

"Do you know him?" asked Proto Man

"Well yeah, he's my brother… you said he was here?" said Mario

"Yeah along with me and another guy, he came here to find you I guess, and according to what he said about you, you could help us to fight"

"Fight? What? no, I… don't fight anymore"

"Anymore? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk 'bout that, but I'll just said that I failed"

"You failed to save someone? I can see that… But if you don't want to fight again and defend the world from a new menace, then you're failing more… Also your bro fought against that new creature… He is really injured"

Mario remained serious during the whole speech and got really shocked when he mentioned the battle

"And how is this new menace?" he asked

…

Tails was trying to outrun the crowd but he then got tired and said

"Alright stop! Why are you chasing me like idiots? What do you want?"

And he got some answers like:

"I want to see you"

"Let me take you a picture"

"How did you meet Sonic?"

"What happened during Eggman War?"

And some other questions but he got mad and kinda depressed so he suddenly flew away to the top of a building

"Oh my gosh, why being a celebrity is so annoying?" said Tails kinda mad

"Tell that to me" said someone from behind Tails "I'm Megaman, I came here for the same reason as you did, I suppose you are also a 'fictional' character"

When they both look each other face to face…

"Have I seen you before?" asked Tails

"Are you… Tails? Sonic's partner?" asked Megaman

"Yes… Megaman I know you we once team up to battle our arch nemesis"

"And when we traveled across dimensions"

They spent a few minutes trying to remember their adventures but Tails didn't reminded the adventure that Megaman said and vice versa, however during this conversation Megaman found that Sonic died, and that they needed their help to battle against the creature

"Yes I can help but… are you sure we can battle a thing like that?"

"Of course we can, just believe in yourself ok?"

"Alright then let's regroup"

The team accorded to reunite at the same spot they appeared if something happened before they split and by coincidence and only by coincidence they all came at the same time as the rest which obviously everyone was surprised

"Sonic?!" said Tails in shock "Sonic? You're alive! How? We all saw you!"

"Did I die?"

"Are you okay? Is it you?"

"Yeah… we've just defeated Eggman with the help of the Rookie and now we're here"

"Is it you!" said Tails and then hugging him

"Mario? You're here again! Why did you return?" said Luigi hugging Mario and then Yoshi lick him

"Staying is better than leaving" he replied with a smile

"Megaman… how did you return if we saw you…"

"No questions, just let's battle the beast"

They all were wondering how they were going to go back but they weren't going to really need a plan 'cause a few minutes later after they discussed that another aircraft came but not landing on the ground because it was a public area, however from this aircraft the rest of the team came out (except for Toad and Light) and of course they all were shocked to see the main heroes appearing and they all entered to the aircraft

"Sonic how do we know it's you?" asked Amy who was still confused and did not believe that Sonic

"C'mon why it shouldn't be me?" said Sonic

"Well we all saw you dying… and you could be a clone"

Sonic just laughed like he usually does

"Megaman you died… how are you here?" asked Proto Man "You're supposed to be…"

"Dead? I was never dead?" Megaman said confused but then looked at sonic "Looks like we're going to have another adventure together isn't it?"

"Sure we will kid" said sonic smiling leaving everyone confused 'cause no one there remembered about an adventure "But for now let's just get to 'Japan' it sounds a good place"

…

So they all went into the 'base' in Japan were Light & Toad were there and again were really shocked that Megaman and Mario re-appeared and they were ready for the "plans"

"I suppose that we are all on the same boat now, we should really start with the plans, we've lose a lot of time" said Knuckles

"Why plans?" said Sonic complaining "We could just crash that beast"

"We could if it was only easy" began to say Light "If we only knew how… I suppose your black friend is not doing it very well" this was said to Tails

And at that moment another portal appeared with a green light and out of nowhere Shadow once again appeared but now highly injured, he couldn't even stand

"Shadow?!" shouted sonic "Are you okay?"

"What? I should be asking that, ugh"

"What happened? Did you found information?" asked Luigi

"My gosh! Could you guys please help him at least?" said Amy trying to help him stand

"Anyways what do you investigated?" asked Tails

"Just turn on the TV" said Shadow sitting

They did it and it showed reporting of several cities like Buenos Aires, Camberra or Manila destroyed and also saying Shadow fighting against a cloud

"So… Shadow what did you found?" asked Megaman "I'm pretty sure it could be really useful"

"I found out that when he is punching he materializes for a few moments, also do not go through him when he's not otherwise you'll be facing against an army of yourself… Thanks Amy" this last thing was said in sarcasm and on honest

"You're saying that you had to face an army of me?" asked Amy

"Yeah… Also I think someone is working for him, but that doesn't matter, now take this" and he gave sonic three emeralds

"What are you doing with three emeralds?" asked Sonic

"Are we going super again sonic?" asked Megaman

"I don't see why not" he said and then looked at Mario "I suppose you are also a great hero in your world"

"Hm… yeah"

"Then I have a really good plan"

"I start seeing a pattern" said Light who was looking all the time to the TV

"What dad" said Roll

"The cities look, Brasilia, Buenos Aires, Wellington, Canberra, Manila… they all were capitals, and if we track a line between them then…" he then grabbed a map near him "I guess we're next"

…

 **And this chapter ended. If you have questions about if the heroes died or did not really die, I'm going to explain it but I don't think that it will be resolved in this fanfic, since I'm planning more sequels, anyways the final battle is getting close, Thanks for reading and Goodbye**


	6. Defeating a Cloud

**Sixth chapter of the story. The creature is now heading where our heroes are: Tokyo, they better hurry before it's too late**

…

"Dad how do you know he's coming to us?" asked Rock (during this conversation Megaman switched to 'Rock')

"The creature said that he wanted a second round" commented Shadow "And when I battle him he told that he already knew where we are"

"In that case we're going to need to plan quick" added Luigi

"Why?" said sonic with a grin "We could just go against it and fight him"

"I agree with this… whatever it is" said Proto Man

"Hedgehog"

"C'mon guys, there's no time for this" said Amy

"She's right" added Light "We're not actually sure if that creature is coming here, but we should evacuate the city in case he's coming here"

"Yeah but we don't even know if he's coming here" said Mario

And then right after that phrase there was a massive thunder and quickly they all went outside to see what was happening and out of the sudden there was a loudly thunder, and then black clouds arrived pretty fast, it got so dark that it looked like if it was night and then a low pitched voice speak

"I already came here… now show me what you've got"

"So…" began to say sonic "Any improvised plan?"

"Fight" said Proto Man

"That doesn't sound like a good plan" said Rock who switched to Megaman "Dad, Roll you should run from here and make most of the people escape the battle"

"Daisy!" said now Mario "You and Toad can find us some power ups"

"Yes we can but… where can we find it?"

"I know a place!" shouted Toad "Follow me"

"And Luigi, do you have fire flowers?"

"A few from the last battle, but yeah i have some" he answered

"That's good… like the old time, let's go!"

Everyone was in a fight position and again a 'tornado' came to the ground and once again the creature showed up intimidating Mario, Sonic and Megaman who watched it for the first time and then it slowly revealed, which some people stayed there other ran away and others just recorded it with their phones

"I'm here again 'heroes' and I think…" then he looked at the main heroes and said "… that the jackal did accomplish his promise"

"The jackal? Which jackal?" asked Tails

"That's none of your business" said the creature

"So you're 'the creature' are you?" said Sonic smiling "But I don't like calling you like that maybe 'Tornado Killer' sounds better"

"And I guess you are Sonic the Hedgehog, supposedly dead and the fastest thing alive"

"How does he…?"

"If you're so fast, then dodge this" and at this moment, the creature threw his fire lasers out of his eyes to where everyone was reunited however Mario & Luigi quickly covered everyone, shooting the fire balls (or what they could), when the best noticed this, he stopped and said

"Wow, really impressive it really is… But I guess this is the part where you spread out"

And so they did they all went different places trying to get a better spot but the creature did not move which gave some of the heroes a bad feeling and then the creature smashed the ground with just one hand, and sent everyone flying away and destroying nearby small buildings, making the small crowd of people running away from the beast

Tails landed far away from the battle (probably 100 or 200m) to a normal street where he thought on some help he was interested

"Excuse me lady, with a 'phone' I can call someone right?"

"Yeah, take mine, you sure know how to handle this things" said the woman while giving Tails her phone

…

Sonic landed inside a building where when he got up he saw Yoshi scared for what was happening outside

"Hey turtle, I guess you're on our side right?"

Yoshi looked at him with a "Yeah dude" look

"Alright then why are you here? It's not that hard just go outside and do what you're best at" and with that he jumped off the window

Yoshi stayed there thinking and then remembered what Tails said to him in Brasilia… the only thing he could do was escaping from the battle (at least that's what Tails thought) so Yoshi ran out of the building and came to a small group of people who were recording the action and when he was in a good spot he turned into an egg with the people inside

"Yoshi!" he said while rolling the egg to put the citizens on a safe spot

When Proto Man was launched he quickly stand up again and charged his buster to hit the beast who was still without moving, however Megaman was almost close to him and tried to warn him not to do it but it was too late 'cause he shooted but the beast knew this, so the shot went straight through him and blowing up a small section of a building

"Oh kid you again…" said the beast looking at Proto Man "The fun will now begin" and he then launched himself into the two robots but nothing happened, then he went back to the middle of the area and released a lot of cloud replicas of Amy, Shadow, Megaman and Proto Man

Sonic went running down the building he was in and found the cloud army the creature just created

"Now this is getting fun!" said Sonic and then jumped into kicking the clouds but when he hit or kicked someone it vanished like a normal cloud would do

"Great, now we have an endless army that cannot be defeated"

Sonic, Megaman and Proto Man were fighting against the cloud army while Mario and Luigi (who luckily landed on the same spot) were having a plan

"Mario, the best becomes tangible when is hitting" commented Luigi

"Yeah but he's just standing there and doesn't want to hit anything"

"So we need to make him hit something and then…" he pulled a freeze suit "I can freeze him so we can at least have a small amount of time to hit him"

"Sounds a good plan"

Mario went off the building trying to catch the attention of the beast and it did 'cause when the beast was about to hit Mario he stopped and to see why he realized that his lower section got frozen, he was about to unfreeze it until the other heroes realized what they tried to do, so Megaman and Proto Man manage to hit a perfect shot making the beast kinda angry

"You sure want to play don't you? Alright…" he then proceeds to melt the ice with his laser and continue to shot to the heroes and also to close buildings while the cloud army was causing more damage below

"Take care of the beast" said Proto to Megaman "Me and the two other animals will be taking care of this army"

"Alright" said Megaman "I want to ask something to Sonic"

He went close to where Sonic was who was trying to dodge the creature's laser; however the creature got away from them

"Sonic I have one question" said Megaman "If this situation goes out of hands are we going to go super?"

"I was thinking about that but right now we only have three emeralds and if we're going super… it's not only going to be us"

"What do you m…" said Megaman and got interrupted by some "flying" cars that the creature was throwing

"But for now just dodge!" shouted Sonic to Megaman while he was getting away from the cars

The creature grabbed a part of a near highway and was ready to throw it but he felt a hit from behind and dropped the highway, Amy's hammer was boosted by a Knuckles' punch followed by Shadow's chaos spear (who just came in because he leaved when the beast appeared)

"Amy" said Shadow "Take this to Sonic" he then gave Amy another chaos emerald

"You had this, this whole time?" asked Knuckles

"I didn't. Now Amy! Take it to him!"

And so Amy did ran to Sonic taking to him the emerald

"And you expect us to fight that thing?!" shouted Knuckles to Shadow

"Yes" replied Shadow and the best threw at them another piece of highway

…

"Sonic! Quick, take this!"

"Amy? What now?"

"Shadow came out of nowhere again and he brought this" she said while giving him the emerald

"So this is the 4th one" said Megaman "We need 3 more left right?"

"Yes but… I wonder where could they be? Watch out!"

Now the creature came to them with what it seemed a strong punch but his arm was quickly stopped by Mario but it wasn't a normal Mario 'cause he was big for not saying huge (at least for the heroes)

"Mario?! How are you so big?" Shouted Megaman

"No… questions…" said Mario while trying to still hold on the creature's arm "Just have this" and he gave him another emerald

"Ahh, the Mega mushroom and a chaos emerald" said the beast who while he was talking also pushing against Mario's hand "I didn't expect them to come in this fight… specially from part of a toad and a princess"

 _Omnipresence_ remembered Amy _He already knows that_

"And if I'm not wrong" he continued "Your little buddy should be co…" and he was interrupted by Megaman's shot and again Proto man joined the shooting while Mario tried to hold up his arms so it wouldn't be touchable, however the beast quickly launched Mario off the fight and tried to punch them again

"Thanks for bringing me the emeralds; I thought it was going to be hard"

Mario came back after his defeat even that the effect of the mega mushroom was over, but anyways he went again to where Megaman and Sonic were, -while Amy was trying to make the beast tangible-

"Mario, you're back… and tiny again" said Sonic

"Sonic, what are these emeralds for? Why do we need them?"

"They give a lot of power to the user or users" commented Megaman "We need seven to do that and we only have 5, I wonder where the other two are"

"Wait, aren't you two from different dimensions?" asked Mario

"Long story"

"Hey sonic! Catch this now!" said a voice that came from the sky that sonic knew well

Tails from an airplane dropped the two lasting emeralds, however the beast noticed this and quickly went to grab them, but Mario also noticed that the beast was going to grab it so he jumped high as he could, and in a climax moment Mario managed to grab the two emeralds and Megaman shooted at the creature

"These were the last two right?" asked Mario

"Of course they are" said Sonic smiling "Now you'll see the magic"

The 7 emeralds started to spin around the three heroes with Mario seeing it for the first time while the beast just looked at them, and then the three of them transformed

"Fighting me with your shiny forms I guess, that's useless I'm omnipresent, while you are here other cities have already been destroyed"

"Then we'll try" said Megaman

The beast quickly shooted the fire laser but right before he did it he received not only but a thousand bullets into him, when the three heroes looked upwards, they saw an air fleet leaded by none other than Tails

 _Good job buddy_ thought Sonic and the three jumped into the beast to fight

And so Super Sonic, Super Mario (his red suit became yellow and blue became white), Super Megaman and Tails' government fleet were all hitting the beast who did not have a chance to become intangible, but Sonic was trying to do something really 'epic' so he went to Tails and said

"Tails! When I say 'now' tell everyone to stop shooting k?"

"Alright! Just tell me when you're ready"

"Megaman charge up your buster! Mario get ready your fire thing! Fire when I say now!" continued Sonic

While Megaman and Mario were charging the air fleet was still shooting

"NOW!" Shouted Sonic and while the fleet stopped, Mario & Megaman shooted giving no time for the beast to react and in that same moment, Super Sonic went through the beast causing him pain

The people on the streets knew that something was happening because the creature was starting to banish and the "night" was also disappearing

"Sonic? Did we make it?" asked Megaman

"No…" replied the creature and then he blew up in a smoke explosion that covered a big part of the city. The three super heroes turned normal again and went to the ground

…

 **And this chapter ended, the next one will be the conclusion, Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


	7. It's going to be fun

**Seventh and Final chapter of the story. The beast has been defeated and the heroes will finally take a rest… I guess**

…

The three heroes landed on the ground while the smoke was fading away

"Did he said No?" asked Megaman

"Yeah… but if he dares to return we'll do exactly the same" said Sonic smiling

Tails came landing in a parachute

"Sonic you did it! And I guess you two also helped" he said by looking at Mario and Megaman

"C'mon, bringing the government to help, only you thought on something like that"

"Yeah, it was easy because I only needed to tell them that Miles Tails Prower needed help"

An white and green egg came rolling and then cracked revealing Yoshi

"Yoshi!" he said

"Hey, good job putting the people out of danger turtle" said Sonic

"He's a dinosaur you know…" replied Mario

"Whatever"

Amy quickly came to where they were

"Come on guys! The other ones already left they said they have a surprise!"

Everyone went to the 'base' they were except for Shadow and Knuckles who were under the highway rubble but already got out

"You should think twice after trying to face a mega powerful cloud"

"Why should I?" and with one punch he freed himself and Knuckles from the rubble

What the surprise was, was that the base was going to be built and the plans were showed to the heroes, they only needed to decide where they wanted to be built

"Well… this is hard choice" said Rockman

"Why? Just pick a place where people can visit us" said Sonic who was lying on a couch

"Yeah I wouldn't want that" added Tails

"Me neither" continued Amy

"What about that first time we fought?" suggested Luigi

"Brasilia?" said Light "Hmm… it's not a bad spot but I wouldn't say Brasilia, maybe somewhere close to that"

"And where is that?" asked Amy

…

An aircraft took them to South America where they all were wondering where the "place" could be. After a few time –of Sonic sleeping on the aircraft- they finally arrived and the gate open revealing a flat rocky terrain

"Where are we?" asked Mario who only saw a flat terrain and below a lot of trees "Are we in some kind of mountain?"

"Kinda" said Light and then was followed by the pilot who got out

"We're in 'El Santo Angel' in South America, here is the tallest waterfall in the world, and it's pretty far away from people, so here you could have your base temporally, until you're ready to go… That's… if you want to"

None one thought on that last sentence until Sonic speaked

"The creature consumed our worlds; we need to find exactly what happened, until we don't do that we cannot go anywhere, as for this place…" he then looked at the beautiful view "It's pretty awesome. When will the base be ready?"

"We'll have to wait for now… wouldn't you like to know this world?" asked the pilot

"I'd love it" said Sonic

"I think it would be cool" added Megaman

"It's going to be fun" followed Mario

"Wait Sonic!" interrupted Tails "Just one last question… What kind of name is Tornado Killer?"

…

 **Prologue**

On a desert, the Sahara desert to be more precise, Bowser awoke and saw an oasis, so he quickly went there but it was an illusion, he thought it was only him but then a disturbing sound sounded and the illusion faded away in a red blur, and behind him a voice talked

"Don't worry I can give you that and much more… I know how to defeat Mario…"

"And how do you know that I… Who are you?!"

"You may call me Infinite… And if you're interested I can show how to defeat him, with the help of two doctors that I recently found… Are you interested?"

Bowser thought for a minute and then made an evil grin

…

 **And this story ended, I have planned a sequel to this so if you want stay tuned! Yes the heroes will stay on earth… Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


End file.
